


Love In A Coffeeshop [Fanart}

by justaddgigi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: James and Q meet in a coffeeshop and fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a writing prompt in the form a book cover. If you write the prompt, please feel to use it. You can download the PSD at my website [](http://gigikiersten.com/2016/11/fandom/ooq-love-coffeeshop/). Just credit me.

###  [Download PSD Here](http://gigikiersten.com/2016/11/fandom/ooq-love-coffeeshop/)


End file.
